<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Got A Dark Alley &amp; A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth) by naboojakku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914">I've Got A Dark Alley &amp; A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku'>naboojakku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Violence, But only if you squint, Choking, Complete, Controlling Kylo Ren, Dark Reylo, Darkfic, Demon Kylo Ren, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Human Rey (Star Wars), Knifeplay, Kylo is uhhhh a demon so, Minor Character Death, Name-Calling, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with a smidge of plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rey is 19, Rey is Not Good, Torture, Torture Porn Essentially, he gets handsy, he's like 35ish lol, in more way than one, sorta - Freeform, sprinkle a lil bit of knifeplay here and some fingernail scratching there, vengeance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:13:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboojakku/pseuds/naboojakku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's life falls apart in the course of one day, but a devilishly handsome stranger appears to set things right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Got A Dark Alley &amp; A Bad Idea (That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>they say write what you want to see in the world</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>welp I want DEMONS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>👿 I listened to the most sinister song on my playlist while I wrote this: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UauukzbPejE">Dancing With Flames by Secession Studios</a></strong>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naturally, it happened on a Tuesday. Every bad thing seemed to unfold in the dark hours of a Tuesday night. </p><p>Now, it must be mentioned that people don’t always get what they want, that’s true enough, but sometimes, if the universe is feeling especially benevolent, they get what they <em>deserve</em>—an important distinction. </p><p>There’s a hard way and an easy way to learn this particular lesson, but unfortunately for Rey Niima, there was never much of a choice. </p><p>On the night Rey officially failed out of college, she tossed her textbooks in a dumpster and stole a bottle of red wine from a corner store. The neon lights flashing on the storefront promised a wide selection, but the shelves were nearly bare. Not that it mattered; she wasn’t paying anyway. </p><p>The burly cashier was busy, and good thing—she wasn’t in the mood to flash her tits. Straight out the door and down the sidewalk she went, eyes bloodshot and faintly murderous. </p><p>“The <em>fuck</em> you looking at, asshole?” she yelled at a skeevy-looking dude across the street. The stranger startled like a deer and quickly limped off in the opposite direction.</p><p>Wine bottle in hand, Rey weaved drunkenly across the main campus boulevard. She didn’t want to go back to her apartment. Rose and Jannah would inevitably ask questions. Not just about her current inebriated state—which was unusual—but about why she was home so late. She didn’t have time or patience for that.</p><p><em>Oh, but now you do,</em> a sibilant voice whispered. This voice had been making itself at home in her head lately.  <em>After all, the school’s washed its hands of you. And you don’t have a job. What else will you do, hm? Mope and languish in self-pity?</em> </p><p>Rey snarled and swigged from the bottle. “Fuck <em>off</em>.” </p><p>She stumbled off the curb, the untied laces on her ratty Vans tripping her up. The shoes were more gray than white now, but she couldn’t afford a new pair. Everything she owned was thrifted. Come to think of it, everything she owned was either borrowed or straight-up stolen. There was not a single thing she could declare her own. </p><p>But what else was new.</p><p>She snorted and drank from the bottle again. <em>Oh, poor Rey, boo-hoo. Cry about it later, asshole.</em> </p><p>Blurry-eyed, Rey glared around at the bustling campus streets. It was a relatively uneventful Tuesday night, save for the usual groups of young kids partying and socializing and likely fucking despite it being midweek. Everyone wearing short skirts or thousand dollar watches and sporting expensive haircuts with iPhone whatever-the-hell-number they were on now. </p><p>Arrogant pricks, all of them. Arrogant, <em>coddled</em> pricks. Rey kicked a piece of colored glass out of her path. Probably a broken beer bottle. These pricks were so steeped in their fake personas and materialistic obsessions they didn’t realize—they couldn’t <em>see</em>—how easy they had it. How lucky they were. That’s what it came down to, in the end—luck.</p><p>“Fuck luck,” she muttered to herself, and giggled at the rhyme. </p><p>Getting accepted to a four-year university had been surprising, that was true enough, but the expectations were <em>precisely</em> as she’d known they would be. Academia had never been able to pull the wool over <em>her</em> eyes—she knew the system was rigged against kids like her. Poor kids. Disadvantaged kids. Mathematics classes with pages and pages of equations every night, double-spaced essays due twice a week, and required reading that demanded hours and hours of her time were only the beginning. </p><p>She wasn’t able to keep up. It pained her to admit it, even now that it was all over, but college was beyond her abilities.  A week was all it took for her to see that. She’d barely skirted by in high school—a few skimmed SparkNotes articles here, some carefully placed writing on her inner wrists and shoelaces during exam time there—but college was a whole different ballgame. </p><p>College was a precursor to real life, and Rey had never been able to handle reality, not like other people seemed to. Sometimes she felt like an alien—easily confused by things her peers understood instinctually. </p><p>The fall semester wasn’t even over. Hell, she hadn’t made it past midterms. Her nosy fucking English professor had tattled on her to the dean for repeated plagiarism. As if she had any extra time to not only <em>read</em> somebody else’s work but copy it down for her own assignments. <em>Please.</em> The worst she’d done was crop a few sentences, plug in several key words that sounded relevant, and go from there. Plagiarism? What a fucking joke. </p><p>Rey staggered into a group of giggling girls wearing tight shirts and flimsy dresses. Her lips twisted into a snarl. “Watch it! For fuck’s sake—”</p><p>The trio exchanged glances and threw Rey matching dirty looks. She gave the tall brunette the finger and smiled. They hurried through the entrance of a nearby bar without a backward glance. </p><p>The smile dropped from her face as soon as the girls were out of sight. Pretentious whores. Would probably be flat on their backs within the hour. Either that or bent over some dirty sink in a communal bathroom. This campus was full of easy girls who’d never had to work a day in their lives. </p><p>Rey stumbled her way across the South Quad and towards a section of campus that should be quiet this time of night. Ten, eleven, midnight—who cared? As of...uh, three hours ago…she was free of all obligations! </p><p>Jannah always complained that Rey was too apathetic about life, and maybe that was true now. After all, she <em>had</em> failed out of school. The administration had wanted her gone since the get-go. She was a stain on their reputation—trailer trash, no interest in sports, no accolades or honors—and stains were always removed, one way or another.</p><p>So maybe, when she finally wandered back to their shared apartment, just maybe Rey would toss Jannah the rest of her wine and allow her roommate to speak the dreaded words: <em>I told you so.</em> </p><p>But secretly, Rey knew this was a lie. She knew that if Jannah <em>really</em> said those four words, if she so much as opened her mouth, Rey would punch the bitch in the goddamned throat.</p><p>All at once, Rey hated them. She hated Jannah and Rose and their stupid apartment with the mice and the waterspots. She hated the campus with its green lawns and historic statues and nonsense spirit weeks. She hated her professor most of all. Given half a chance, she’d burn it all down. </p><p>If she was going to fall, she’d bring the whole goddamn world down with her. </p><p>Rey caught a glimpse of herself in the windows of a closed bank. Her hair was falling out of her buns, and there was a lipstick smear on her chin that likely matched the one on the mouth of the wine bottle. Her jeans were dirty, and the green hoodie she’d been wearing for three days straight sported more than a few food stains near the collar. She looked like an addict. Like someone on the verge of homelessness or a mental break. </p><p>She looked like a girl who had nothing left when she’d had nothing to begin with. She looked fucking <em>tired</em>. </p><p>There had been a time when she wasn’t so mad. She couldn’t remember when, of course, but Rey assumed that had to be the case. People weren’t <em>born</em> angry. They weren’t born with rage in their hearts and malice in their eyes. Those were the traits of a villain, and maybe she wasn’t a great or even <em>good</em> person, but Rey certainly wasn’t a villain. </p><p>At least, not by any normal definition. There were things she’d done she was not proud of—things she could not speak aloud. She had stolen, of course, and threatened and abused and demeaned in order to rise this high. In retrospect, it was not really so very high at all. </p><p>Logically, Rey understood that these things were bad in the most basic sense. But she had never <em>felt</em> bad—no, she’d always been energized by the challenges she faced. Tired by them, disappointed by the predictability of it all, but always determined to fight tooth and nail. When she was fighting, when she was participating in these "bad" acts, she felt <em>free</em>. </p><p>Rey smiled at her reflection—a gruesome, savage sort of smile—and extended the wine bottle in a sarcastic salute. <em>So be it!</em> </p><p>The darkness rippled around her, and then, quite inexplicably, there was a man’s reflection just beside her own. Twin shadows on a bleak landscape of glass.  </p><p>Surprised but reacting on a delay, Rey swayed in a circle, teetering on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you.”</p><p>His voice was impossibly deep. It rose the hair along her arms and on the back of her neck. Something about it sounded at once familiar and alien. Like a dream-voice. </p><p>“Who the fuck’re you?” But then Rey shook her head, hiccuping. Slurred speech—the worst part of inebriation, aside from memory loss. “Doesn’t matter. Whaddya want? I don’t got drugs.”</p><p>The man’s features were obscured by darkness, even though he stood directly beneath a streetlamp. Rey squinted, her eyes annoyingly blurry, but she still couldn’t make him out. Strange. He was right <em>there.</em> </p><p>“I’ve just told you, love.”</p><p>Her ears rang with the endearment. <em>Love?</em> Her mind couldn’t make sense of it. <em>Love, love, love.</em> She repeated it so many times it lost its meaning. </p><p>Rey shifted on her feet, suspicious now. She didn’t know this man; a voice like his was memorable. None of the egotistical frat boys sounded like this. In their <em>dreams</em>, maybe, but in reality they squeaked like mice. High-pitched and chittering and cowardly. That’s how everyone sounded to Rey. Like ugly little rodents. </p><p>“Go away,” she mumbled finally, turning her back on him. She wasn’t in the mood for games. Not when her life was dancing in flames as she lived and breathed. </p><p><em>Feeling poetic, are we?</em> A smarmy voice this time. Rey shoved it aside. </p><p>The streets on the south side of campus were, as she’d assumed, empty. She walked quickly through the small courtyards, skirting giant fountains and community-run garden projects. The air stank of dew and gasoline—the normal mix of scents for a small liberal arts university town. </p><p>Her heart jarred violently in her chest when she noticed the shadow. <em>Christ.</em> The man was walking in step with her but, somehow, not making any noise. He must’ve been following her since she’d abandoned him on the main street. </p><p>She hissed through her teeth, faintly irritated. Men always showed up where they weren’t wanted. “Get lost.”</p><p>“You’ve had quite a rough day, haven’t you?” The man’s voice was amused rather than sympathetic, which struck a chord deep in her chest. Bizarrely, she wondered what his laugh sounded like. </p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Just because she was drunk didn’t give him the right to make broad assumptions. Although, <em>yeah</em>—her day had been pretty hellish, thanks for asking.  </p><p>The man hummed, unimpressed. “I suppose it’s a good thing you haven’t gone home yet.”</p><p>Her brow furrowed, though she avoided looking at him. Or his shadow. Whatever. Right now she was determined to walk a straight line to a street with some light. She could hardly see her own hand in front of her face.</p><p>Several excruciating minutes passed in silence. </p><p>Eventually, for lack of anything else to say, she caved and asked, “What do you mean about going home?”</p><p>“Is it though?” </p><p>She frowned and shook her head, not understanding. The alcohol was muddling her thoughts. </p><p>“Home,” he clarified, apparently thoughtful. “Do you consider it one?” </p><p>“It’s where I live, isn’t it?” She scanned the streets. They were nearing the main boulevard again, but everything looked unusually deserted. Rey checked the digital clock on the marquee across the street. Half past eleven. Too early for a college town to be this quiet, even for a Tuesday. </p><p>A tremor of unease rolled down her spine. She ignored it and focused instead on making it back to her apartment in one piece. Nothing mattered except falling face-down on her lumpy air mattress and shutting off her mind for the next nine hours. </p><p>“A house may not necessarily be a <em>home</em>,” the man continued, as if she cared for philosophizing this late at night. As if she cared for philosophizing <em>ever</em>. </p><p>“Good to know.” Rey swatted aside the low-hanging branches of a tree near the sidewalk. They were right in the middle of the path, blocking her line of sight. So fucking irritating. Why didn’t somebody hire landscapers to, like, <em>landscape</em>? They paid enough in tuition for it. </p><p>“Miss Jones and Miss Tico are going to ask you to leave.”</p><p>Rey stopped in her tracks. “What?”</p><p>“I don’t like repeating myself, Rey.” The man, who was faintly blurred around the edges, adjusted his cufflinks. They seemed to blaze with a muted red light, which was… Rey shook her head. She was just tired and drunk and seeing things, that was all. </p><p>Then it hit her. He’d said <em>Rey</em>. </p><p>She gaped soundlessly at him, this man cast all in shadow. His features were still invisible to her. <em>How does he know my name? Who is he and how did he find me? What does he want?</em> But no, one question at a time. Her head was too fuzzy to handle anything more complicated than one line of thought.</p><p>“How do you know they’re going to ask me to leave? Jannah and Rose—“</p><p>“—are not so loyal as you might imagine,” he interrupted smoothly. “They’ll give you a week to pack your things. And then…”</p><p>“They’re just going to kick me out?” Rey put a hand to her head. No. They wouldn’t do that. Jannah and Rose were two of the kindest people she’d ever met. They were so sweet it was tooth-rotting. So sweet it grated on her nerves sometimes. <em>Often.</em> “You’re lying.”</p><p>The man shrugged, a movement languid and yet oddly threatening. “Return home, as you say, and see for yourself.”</p><p>Rey stepped forward...and paused. Why would this stranger lie to her? She didn’t know him—she was sure of it—so he didn’t owe her a damn thing. Maybe, for some inexplicable reason, he wanted to warn her. Which didn’t make sense, but then, nothing ever did. </p><p>“Say you’re telling the truth.” She turned on him, wobbling only a little. The wine was already wearing off. She had a naturally high tolerance, but tonight’s sudden turn of events had shocked the alcohol right out of her system. “What should I do about it?”</p><p>“Find a new place.”</p><p>“What, as if that’s so simple?” She laughed bitterly and swished the last bit of wine around in the bottle. “I’ll just show up at a hotel and demand the penthouse! I’m sure they’ll toss me the keys!”</p><p>The man was silent, and she swigged the last of the wine, eyeing the deserted streets. No stupid kids around. No cars, either. There was a slight wind, and even though most of the lights were on in the bars and restaurants, she didn’t sense movement. It was spooky. Like a ghost town. </p><p>“You haven’t told me your name,” she reminded him, staring at the darkened mouth of an alley between two small businesses about a hundred feet away. </p><p>“You haven’t told me yours.”</p><p>Rey snorted and began walking again. “You know mine. You called me Rey earlier.”</p><p>“Miss Rey…”</p><p>He was obviously fishing. She suppressed an eye roll. “Rey Niima. Not that it’s any of your fucking business, creep.”</p><p>“There it is,” he murmured, following leisurely behind her. “That fiery spirit.”</p><p>Rey ignored him. She could swear there was something <em>moving</em> in that alley, and it was drawing her in, an invisible fishing line hooked deep into her skin. “How do you know about my roommates?”</p><p>“Mm.” He was silent for several long moments, as if the question warranted serious thought. “Let’s just say I can sense intent.”</p><p>Without breaking stride, Rey turned and chucked the empty wine bottle at the man’s head. “Don’t fuck with me.”</p><p>He side-stepped with ease, almost before the bottle left her hand. She tried to remain unaffected by this. Nice reflexes. </p><p>“Believe what you will,” he said indifferently. She sensed it truly didn’t matter if she believed him or not, which—oddly—made her want to. “Those girls smelled guilty. They <em>reeked</em> of it. Guilt and pity.”</p><p>Okay, now he was just being perverse. As Rey neared the alley, she suddenly remembered her anger. Or maybe <em>remembered</em> was the wrong word. It embraced her like a second skin, as if it had been patiently waiting for her to recognize it before enfolding her. </p><p>“Who’s there?” she called into the dark alley. Then, lying through her teeth, “I can fucking <em>see</em> you! Come out!” </p><p>The sound of glass breaking, and then a shadow detached from the wall. Rey blinked, not expecting results. A shadow with slumped shoulders and a pouch in the midsection shifted into view. </p><p>“H-hello? Who is that?”</p><p>An old man’s voice, feeble and confused. Almost <em>afraid</em>. This emboldened her. Rey stepped further into the darkness, daring anything to reach out and touch her. What did it matter, anyway? Her life was ruined. </p><p>As her eyes adjusted, the man’s features swam into focus. Close-cropped brown hair streaked with gray. Thin wire-framed glasses. A scraggly beard like maybe he didn’t understand that beard maintenance was a requirement for distinguished professionals. </p><p>“<em>You</em>.” Rey bared her teeth and wished for the wine bottle. She would’ve much rather thrown it at his head. </p><p>“Miss Niima?” He squinted at her through the gloom. </p><p>“What are <em>you</em> doing here?” she demanded, nostrils flaring. God, the sight of him here, after the day she’d had, made her want to stab her own eyes out with a hot poker. </p><p>Professor Luke Skywalker winced at her tone and shuffled awkwardly. “I’m not entirely sure. My memory seems to have some...gaps.”</p><p>“You expect me to believe you just wandered into a dark alley near campus in the middle of the night?” She scoffed; he really did think her stupid. </p><p>“It seems so,” he said musingly, eyes roving over the brick to either side. “I don’t usually have these problems. Memory problems, that is. I’m not sure…” He trailed off, a crease forming between his thick eyebrows. </p><p>Rey rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall, enjoying his discomfort. “Everybody gets old. Deal with it.”</p><p>Professor Skywalker cast a look over her, from head to toe—a look that was filled with thinly veiled disdain. Instant rage sparked in her chest again. How dare he look at her as if she were <em>lesser</em>? </p><p>All of this was his fucking fault anyway. She wouldn’t even be here, alone and messy and drunk, in the middle of the night, if it weren’t for him and all his damn meddling. Him and his accusations. Him and his <em>lies</em>. </p><p>“You should go home, Miss Niima,” Professor Skywalker said softly. “It’s not safe to be out so late.”</p><p>“Well, you’re certainly right about that.” </p><p>The man stepped from the shadows, and it was only as he moved into the light that Rey realized she had totally forgotten his existence the second he was out of view. But now he was back, and for the first time she could see him. </p><p>Nightmares aren’t always bad. Sometimes, though rarely, they are very much apotheosized. </p><p>He was tall and uniquely handsome. Dressed all in black, hard lines and sleek designs. A jawline and cheekbones to die for. A faint scar across the right side of his face that only added to his attractiveness. He fit the “tall, dark, and handsome” mold a little too perfectly, really, and yet his pupils were a black so opaque she wondered if he had any whites at all. Or maybe he had been born this way—eyes like black holes, like two nameless voids. Soulless. </p><p>Worst of all, they were familiar.</p><p>“Miss Niima,” he said, and when his eyes turned on her she was suddenly so cold her knees threatened to spill her to the ground. “I believe this man owes you a debt.”</p><p><em>What the fuck is he</em> talking <em>about?</em> </p><p>Fed up with this whole situation—and the entire night itself—Rey bared her teeth. It was an obvious defense mechanism, but it was all she had.  “Listen, I still have no idea who the fuck you are, and I don’t see how any of this is your business. For the last time, stop following me and <em>get lost</em>.”</p><p>She turned her back on the man and studied her professor. He was so <em>drab</em> and <em>old</em> and just...<em>ugly</em>. He was an ugly little man. What was he doing out so late? She didn’t believe he was lost or confused; that seemed too convenient. After ruining her life, he thought he could get away with a pathetic little excuse and disappear into the night?  He thought he could return to his nice little apartment on the outskirts of campus, where he likely had a great big bed and a full kitchen and lots of signed books and fucking teabags from fucking England?</p><p>The rage resurfaced. Though, in a more general sense, it had never really left. Lurking on the periphery, her rage had bided its time until she needed it again. </p><p>And oh, that need was never very far. </p><p>As if he could read her mind, the strange man stepped further into the alley and said in a low voice, “Do you remember what he’s done, Miss Niima? What he’s done to <em>you</em>?”</p><p>She laughed bitterly, even as she recognized he was baiting her. But fuck it. “Do I <em>remember</em>? Christ, it was only a few hours ago.” Her hands balled into tight fists at her sides and she wished, wildly, for a weapon. “How could I forget. The bastard ruined my life.”</p><p>Professor Skywalker jerked back, affronted. “Excuse me? Miss Niima, your expulsion is no one’s fault but your own.  Surely you are...aware of this.”</p><p>She clamped her jaw shut for fear she would spit on him.  Rey was not normally a violent person—her methods were often subtle, to a point—but the day’s events had unhinged her. There was only so much a single person could take before they not only bent but broke. She had reached her limit. The sound of her professor’s voice was enough to set her teeth on edge, and her fingers itched to squeeze his throat until those baby blues eyes of his popped like grapes. </p><p>Maybe if she weren’t so damn drunk she could think straight.  She could talk herself out of this insanity and go home.  Explain to her roommates what had happened and that she needed time to work out a plan.  Maybe, if she could step back and get some room to <em>breathe</em>, she could leave this madness behind her. Ignore the crazy thoughts that hummed through her like live wires: <em>I want to rip his tongue out</em> and <em>I should throw a brick at his head and wait to see how long it takes him to bleed out.</em> </p><p>Just leave. Easy, right? Yeah, except that he was <em>still talking.</em> </p><p>“You must accept the consequences of your actions,” Professor Skywalker continued, oblivious to the emotions boiling so close to the surface she could almost taste them. Incredibly, he was <em>proselytizing</em>. “I’m truly sorry it’s come to this, Miss Niima, but at this point there’s nothing more to do. The university has decided to expel you, and once such a decision’s been made—”</p><p>“<em>Stop. Talking</em>,” Rey snapped, lurching forward a step like a marionette on tangled strings. Her body did feel like her own. A wave of numb disconnection crashed over her, severing any emotional ties she might’ve had to this man. </p><p>Professor Skywalker blinked and tilted his head, like she was a curious little bird who had done something wholly unexpected. He opened his mouth—to spout more drivel, most likely—but the man from the shadows stepped forward so he was slightly behind Rey. Like a second shadow. </p><p>“The fool doesn’t understand,” he murmured in her ear, a big hand settling on her hip. The touch burned like ice, even through the waistband of her jeans. Then, louder: “Truly, I expect the full impact of what he’s done hasn’t hit him quite yet.”</p><p>“The...full impact,” her professor repeated, wrinkling his nose. “What do you mean by that? And, I say, who <em>are</em> you?”  To Rey: “Is this your partner? You two should--”</p><p>“He’s destroyed your life,” the stranger continued, speaking over her professor’s blustering attempt at an explanation. She liked that. “Without a degree, you’ll have no prospects, no chance at a well-paying job. You might be homeless again. Very soon, if Rose and Jannah’s plan is to be successful.” </p><p>Rey shook her head, trying to dislodge these ideas. She couldn’t think about her roommates right now. There was too much happening in her head. Like a category four hurricane had suddenly sprung up, and just as she was managing it, a tornado decided to arrive on scene.  The man’s voice was hypnotic; everything he said made sense, and yet a small part of her mind understood that he was egging her on.</p><p>Maybe that was okay. Maybe she <em>needed</em> to be egged on. </p><p>“You should go home, Professor,” she managed through tightly clenched teeth. Her control was slipping—all the jumbled fragments of her brain were unravelling like loose spool. </p><p>The stranger’s voice, so seductively charming, combined with her own inner voice, a voice that relentlessly reminded her <em>this isn’t fair</em> and <em>he needs to pay</em>, were too much. The worst part—the <em>best</em> part?—was that she didn’t <em>want</em> to fight these violent feelings. What she wanted was to give in. Even if it destroyed what was left of her.</p><p>Especially that. </p><p>Fortunately, Professor Luke Skywalker, bless his ridiculous bleeding heart, refused to cooperate. </p><p>“And what about you?” he said to Rey, casting a dubious look over the stranger. “Let's go home, shall we? Perhaps we can share a cab.”</p><p>The man’s hands settled firmly on her hips, and he molded himself to her body from behind. The seat of his pants, tented and hard, dug into her ass, and his chest pressed to her back. He was so tall; her chin barely cleared his shoulders. There was a heat to him that was almost unbearable. Scorching, really. </p><p>But her main focus was Skywalker, and nothing short of an immediate implosion would prevent her from focusing her rage on him.</p><p>Rey stepped forward, and so did the man behind her—their bodies perfectly aligned and somehow, impossibly, in sync. When her chest rose with a breath, so did his. She didn’t know or care why he insisted on staying with her or why he needed to glue himself to her body. As long as he didn’t get in her way—</p><p>“Where are you going?” she demanded as her professor moved away. Deeper into the alley. She suppressed a smile. Like leading a lamb to slaughter. </p><p>Skywalker swallowed and gestured shakily. “Ah, I must be getting home now. I suggest you do the same, Miss Niima.”</p><p>For every step he took, Rey followed, maintaining the short distance between them. He seemed mesmerized by her, disbelieving almost. Maybe he really thought he was dreaming. In a weird way, she felt the same. Removed. Distant. Unaffected. </p><p>But still <em>so</em> fucking angry. </p><p>The man—<em>Kylo</em>, whispered through her head, <em>Kylo, Kylo, he’s Kylo</em>—nuzzled the back of her neck, inhaling deeply like her smell was...intoxicating? Was that the right word? Regardless, she knew it had to be a joke—she smelled like trash. But Kylo clung to her from behind, fingertips searing the skin of her hips, burrowing into the fabric of her hoodie. </p><p>“Show him,” he whispered, breath hot and smokey on her neck. She shivered but approached Skywalker. Her professor stumbled back, banging his shoulder into the brick wall. He rebounded and made for the opposite end of the alley, but Rey snatched at his collar and flung him back against the building with far more ease than she’d anticipated. </p><p>Huh.</p><p>The man—Kylo, she knew now, and didn’t that sound right?—growled low in his throat, a truly predatory sound that rippled through the darkness of the alley like an unseen undercurrent. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her too tight. Her breath faltered, as did her concentration, and instead of dragging her cowering professor up off the oily ground, she twisted in his grip, hissing like a feral cat. </p><p>He chuckled—a sound that set her legs to quivering. “Now, now—you don’t mean to fly away, do you, little bird?” </p><p>She inhaled sharply when he pressed his crotch to her ass again. The sensation was equal parts unsettling and arousing. “I can’t <em>breathe</em>,” she snapped, trying to pry his fingers off. His skin flared with heat, and she released him with a whimper. </p><p>He cooed, a strangely sympathetic noise, and nibbled on the skin of her neck. “Don’t leave until it’s done, pet. We can't let the task go unfinished.”</p><p>Whatever that meant. Task was an odd way of phrasing it. She shook her head to rid herself of his voice and the curious things he was doing with his teeth—full-on <em>biting</em> now—and instead glared at Skywalker. There was a faint spot of blood on his forehead where he’d scraped it across brick, and his clothes were wrinkled and even torn in several spots.. </p><p><em>Let this be a lesson, old man.</em> </p><p>“Stand up,” she barked, ignoring Kylo as he licked up the side of her throat. He hummed—a low vibration that traveled down her spine and curled her toes. </p><p>Skywalker surged to his feet, a clumsy effort that left him breathless and leaning against the wall. He blinked at her through dazed eyes, and if it weren’t for Kylo’s grounding presence, she might have allowed a flicker of sympathy to intervene. </p><p><em>You have no idea what’s coming,</em> the vicious voice inside her crooned. But he would. Very soon. </p><p>“M-Miss Niima, t-this isn’t—“ He broke off with a horrified gasp when she gripped his chin and squeezed as hard as she could. Skywalker made a soft, whimpery nose that made her thighs clench. God, was she <em>wet</em>? </p><p>Kylo murmured something unintelligible and unsnapped the top button of her jeans. His large palm cupped her sex, the heat a searing brand on her naked skin. Her panties damn near disintegrated at his touch. But she didn’t move away. The heat helped her focus. </p><p>“Take off your shirt,” she said through gritted teeth. “Jacket too.”</p><p>Her mind wheeled in circles, touching on thought after thought like a raging beast. She wanted Skywalker naked, to embarrass him. No, she wanted him bleeding—no, <em>both</em>. She wanted him on his knees, begging for forgiveness. She wanted him facedown on the ground, only able to breathe out of the corner of his mouth. She wanted him prostrate and crying and helpless. </p><p>The rage was an unquenchable monster in her chest, building ever greater, and everywhere she looked it was red, red, nothing but red. </p><p>She slapped Skywalker hard across the face when he only stared stupidly back at her. “<em>Clothes</em>.” </p><p>He nodded, flabby chin trembling, and fumbled with the tie at his neck. While he worked at the buttons of his shirt, Rey found herself leaning back into Kylo’s embrace, seeking reassurance. The hand between her legs pressed hard to her core, and he ran a single finger along her slit. </p><p>“Hm,” he said musingly, rubbing her arousal over her folds. “Does this excite you, Miss Niima?”</p><p>She didn’t respond. Well, she intended to, but the feel of him touching her like this as she watched her professor hastily shuck off his suit jacket was...indescribable. The power of it was a drug. Purest heroin. For several long moments she just sagged limply in Kylo’s arms, eyes falling to half-mast. </p><p>Skywalker inhaled shakily and snapped her out of it. </p><p>“Shut up,” she hissed at them both, grinding against Kylo, and when he made as if to retract his hand, she clenched her thighs and pinned him by the wrist. </p><p>He chuckled and kissed the curve of her neck. “Greedy, aren’t you?” </p><p>Two thick fingers slipped inside her cunt, and Rey’s spine immediately arched. She whined and stood on the tips of her toes to readjust to a better angle, and Kylo grunted. A slow pump of his fingers sent her eyes rolling back, and she struggled to remain upright. </p><p>“Don’t forget what you came here for,” Kylo breathed, nudging the side of her head. Hazily, she realized Skywalker was still with them, although he was now naked from the waist up. That would have to do. </p><p>“Good,” she gasped, sensing the warm, delicious build of an impending orgasm. “Put your back against the wall, Skywalker.”</p><p>He licked his dry lips, eyes darting between her legs. Kylo’s fingers pumped quickly now, smearing her arousal with lewd, wet squelches. She had to plant a hand on the alley wall for balance or risk collapse. Skywalker stared at them with wide, glazed eyes, shrinking from Rey’s touch. </p><p>“You like this, old man?” Kylo said roughly, and Rey rolled her hips, delighted by the attention. This evening was proving to be far more exciting than the day had. “Tell me, does the sight of your student’s come fill you with lust? Does it?”</p><p>Kylo roughly yanked her jeans down, past her hips and nearly to her knees. The sudden rush of air raised goosebumps on her skin, and she complained pitifully. He bit the skin of her neck viciously enough to draw blood, and she went still. </p><p>“None of that, pet,” he growled in a voice more animal than human. He shifted behind her, unzipping his own pants. “Give him what he deserves. Go on, now.” </p><p>Rey placed a hand on Skywalker’s flabby chest and instructed him to sit on the ground. He lowered himself carefully, never taking his eyes off her face. Once her professor was seated to her satisfaction, Rey braced both hands on the alley wall, looming over him, and wiggled her ass impatiently. What the fuck was taking Kylo so long? </p><p>Her man finally managed to shove down his jeans one-handed; the other remained buried between her legs. She rolled her hips again, needing that stimulation. He huffed into her neck and yanked at the collar of her hoodie until she surrendered and allowed him to tear it off her shoulder. The material hung limply, like a bunch of rags. </p><p>But this wasn’t enough—Kylo’s hand disappeared for less than a second and returned with a wicked knife. He slowly cut from her shoulder to her hip, the very tip of the blade grazing her skin. Her cotton shirt was soft but threadbare, and she shivered once before Kylo’s hard body pressed into her back again. </p><p>“Lovely,” he murmured, thumb rubbing her clit so furiously she opened her mouth in a wordless scream. He used his knife to trace the line of her throat, and seconds later she was coming, her body jerking as heat and pleasure soared through her. </p><p>“<em>Fuck!</em>” she cried, tipping her head back. Below her, Skywalker let out a low, agonized moan. </p><p>Kylo kissed along her throat as she rode out her orgasm—the first she’d managed in a long time. His fingers dipped beneath her shirt and dragged across the skin of her stomach, trailing thin lines of fire. She rocked against him, making small, desperate sounds. </p><p>Climbing down from her high, Rey blinked lazily and realized that there was now, somehow, inexplicably, a long, thin knife in her right hand. It looked to be made of obsidian or some kind of dark glass. Jagged pieces formed a thick hilt. </p><p>A smile bloomed. She knew exactly what to do. </p><p>“Listen closely, Skywalker,” Rey said then, pointing the knife at his face. The words flowed from her lips easily, like she'd practiced them. “From now on, you move so much as an inch, you make any noise at all, I’m going to cut you. How does that sound?”</p><p>He stared up at her mutely. In shock, she suspected. </p><p>“Good,” she said with a pleased sigh. “You’re already learning. Not a peep, or you’ll get blood all over your nice suit.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t want that,” Kylo murmured, positioning himself at her entrance. The head of his cock was impossibly blunt, and he swayed side to side, smearing her folds with his pre-cum. </p><p>Rey licked her lips. This felt more like a dream than ever. Like her mouth was saying things independent of her mind. Like her hands were moving independent of the rest of her body. She didn’t know what had possessed her to enter this alley or accost her professor. She didn’t know why she was allowing this stranger to touch her intimately. But she understood that it was out of her control now.</p><p>For once, she was happy to let go.</p><p>Kylo swayed forward and pushed the swollen head of his cock inside her cunt. She was wet, but not soaked. Her mind was working too frantically to allow for that. He grunted at the resistance and tightened his grip on her hips. His hands were burning hot, even through her clothes, and she swore she could feel the tips of his nails digging crescents in her skin. </p><p>“That’s it,” he murmured, voice low and guttural. “You’ve been waiting for me to fuck you all this time, haven’t you, Rey?”</p><p>A sigh shivered through her. She didn’t know if she’d been <em>waiting</em>, exactly, but she did like the sound of her name on his lips. He made it sound forbidden. Like her name was a hushed curse.</p><p>Kylo slowly penetrated her, and she arched her back so he could slide deep. In seconds he was seated to the hilt, stretching her walls to their limits, and she felt his chest heave against her back, his legs pressing against her own. He was molded to her, and she understood that she would not escape. It was too late for that. </p><p>Choices were made, or they were taken. </p><p>Beneath her, Professor Skywalker shifted uneasily, and her hand flashed out without a second thought.</p><p>The knife sliced through his left cheek, meeting no resistance. He cried out, the noise strangely high-pitched. She braced a hand on the wall again and glanced down in time to see blood well along the cut. It stretched from his nostril to the far side of his cheekbone. Blood began to drip down his face; despite her lazy aim, the slice was deep.</p><p>“You aren’t <em>listening</em>, Professor,” she scolded in a voice that hardly sounded like her own. It was hard and mocking; his pain, she realized belatedly, delighted her. Huh. That was new. </p><p>Meanwhile, Kylo had adjusted the collar of her shirt to expose her throat. He planted a hard kiss in the crook of her neck. She made a low sound of pleasure and demanded, “Again.” </p><p>He chuckled. “Only if you behave, love.”</p><p>She grumbled but remained still as he began to thrust. It was slow and surprisingly gentle—not what she expected from a dangerous stranger who seemed to want nothing more than to punish an old man. Or, rather, watch her punish an old man. </p><p>His cock was thick and quite long; she could tell by feel alone that it was the biggest she’d ever taken. The thought of him fucking her with a monster cock brought a smile to her face. It had been so damn long since the last time. Months and months. </p><p>“What—why are you <em>smiling</em>?” Professor Skywalker said, choking on the words like they didn’t make sense in that order. </p><p>Rey’s good mood instantly vanished. The smile dropped from her face and shattered into a scowl. She casually swiped the knife, not really aiming for anywhere specific, and slashed a line across his forehead. He cowered into the wall with a massive flinch, hands rising automatically to fend off her attack.</p><p>Hm. <em>He flinched. He raised his hands.</em> </p><p>“Does that count as two separate violations?” she asked mildly.</p><p>“Mm?” Kylo was thrusting quickly now, breath coming fast and heavy. He hardly seemed to be paying attention to anything but the glide of his cock in her pussy, but then he confirmed, “Yes, love. That’s two.”</p><p>So Rey stroked downward as hard as she could, irrationally annoyed by her professor’s whimpering and cringing. <em>Act like a man,</em> she wanted to scream. <em>Don’t be so fucking pathetic, you bastard!</em></p><p>This time the knife cut deeply into the side of his face. He moaned through his teeth but didn’t move as a wave of blood splattered his suit jacket. She flipped the knife around and slowly raked her fingernails down the uninjured side of his face. It felt <em>exquisite</em>—like dragging her fingers through soft foam. </p><p>“What did I tell you?” she snapped, rage building in her chest like a well-fed fire.</p><p>Professor Skywalker did not answer.</p><p>Rey smiled again. Her moods were swinging wildly up and down. One moment she was drowsy with lust, bobbing back and forth on Kylo’s cock, and the next she wanted to jab the knife into her professor’s eyeball. But she didn’t think too deeply about it. The sight of all that blood made her mouth water, and that wasn’t strange either. In fact, it seemed only natural. The man was an idiot and deserved pain; it was right for her to glean satisfaction, to glean <em>joy</em>, even, from such...vengeance.</p><p>Kylo grunted and shuffled forward a step, his big hands capturing her waist. He leaned over her back, forcing her to bend further to accommodate him. His cock slapped loudly against her ass, and she realized with faint surprise that arousal was dripping down her thighs. She was completely <em>soaked</em> with it now.  Huh. About time. </p><p>“Look at this pussy,” he cooed, pistoning his hips, pummeling her, forcing Rey to brace herself on the alley wall. She glanced down at Professor Skywalker, who stared blankly straight ahead. “So juicy and plump. <em>Fuck.</em>”</p><p>Kylo slapped her ass with the flat of his palm. The crack shivered through the air like a tangible current. She hissed through her teeth but otherwise didn’t complain.</p><p>“Again,” she told him, shoving her ass further down his cock. “Hit me again.”</p><p>Without a word, Kylo smacked her other cheek—hard. He wasn’t holding back, and she was okay with that. He hit her again and again, and Rey gritted her teeth and fucked herself on his massive length, thighs trembling as an orgasm steadily rose to take the place of the pain. </p><p>Kylo hit her one last time, then squeezed her ass with both hands. She made a soft sound then; not of pain—at least, not entirely—but he released her immediately and settled his chin in the crook of her shoulder. </p><p>“Oh, love, are you hurting?” he purred, rubbing her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt. A cold breeze whispered through the alley, and she shivered. “Was I too hard on my precious?”</p><p>“I’m not fucking <em>twelve</em>,” she snarled through gritted teeth, rolling her hips. His thrusts had slowed to a lazy sway, but she was determined to bring herself to orgasm. She also kept a close eye on her slumped professor, who seemed semi-conscious now.</p><p>That annoyed her.</p><p>“Wake up!” she shouted, and pressed a knee to his chest. The old man moaned. Not good enough. </p><p>“Our prey has nodded off,” Kylo said in a mournful tone, but she sensed his condescension. “How boring.”</p><p>For some reason, this hurt. <em>Rey</em> wasn’t boring, and she didn’t want him to think so either. No one had ever accused her of being dull or uninspired. </p><p>Good thing she had a knife.</p><p>Rey bent at the waist and sliced cleanly through her professor’s pants. His naked, bulgy stomach pushed at the fabric so it parted. The sight of his bare chest and thighs—hairy and wrinkled though they were—sent a thrill through her. The human body was a canvas—a blank canvas. An invitation.</p><p>Feet spread for balance, with a hand planted firmly on the wall, Rey carefully began to cut into Professor Skywalker’s chest. He was breathing shallowly, but he didn’t rouse, not even as the blood began to pour from him in thick rivers, covering his stomach and pooling in his lap. She took her time—this had to be perfect. A successful presentation sent a clear message, but it also pleased the audience. </p><p>Kylo was taking full advantage of her submissive position. He braced a hand between her shoulder blades and pounded into her cunt, hissing and spitting in a garbled language she had no way of understanding. The faster he thrust, the hotter he burned, until it felt like a fireplace poker was ramming her cunt. But the pain was secondary now; she was mindless with a cold, all-consuming fury. . </p><p>Two minutes later and her masterpiece was complete. Rey straightened, satisfied with her work, and Kylo grabbed her by the back of the neck, pinning her face to the rough stone. Her cheek scraped along the wall, and she tasted blood from a cut lip, but somehow she was still smiling. Even as she winced in pain, even as she sucked in a mouthful of blood. </p><p>“Harder,” she mewled, knowing that her soft pleading would spur him on. “Please, Kylo, <em>please</em>, come in me, I—“</p><p>Kylo’s hips snapped forward, slamming her into the wall, and a startled scream burst from her lips. He tightened his grip on the back of her neck, fingers squeezing the soft skin on either side. Rey made a light choking sound, and he increased the pressure. </p><p>“You’re not a child, is that right?” he said harshly, fucking her into the stone so hard her entire body jerked in time with his thrusts. “Fair enough.”</p><p>She whimpered as her orgasm finally reached its peak. Rey squeezed her eyes shut and tried to clamp her thighs together, but her professor’s extended legs, limp and heavy as logs, prevented her from moving, and the more she shifted around, desperate to stem the inevitable, the harder Kylo’s fingers dug into her throat. </p><p>“Oh, Rey,” he hissed, and now his voice sounded horrifyingly alien. Less than human. “Come on my cock like a good slut. Don’t be a tease, pet.”</p><p>“Not...tease,” she managed, even as her eyes rolled back in her head. He plunged in and out so quickly the wet squelch of their hips meeting was a deafening roar in the alley. </p><p>“Dirty, filthy slut,” he continued in a mild tone, wrapping an arm around her waist to keep her solidly in place. “Desperate for a little attention, aren’t you? Just like always.”</p><p>Rey whined and bucked against him—not trying to get away but seeking even more stimulation. She was so close, and his cock was hitting her <em>just</em> right. It was only a matter of time. She shifted her hips, adjusting the angle, and he slipped so deep she could damn near feel his cock in her <em>lungs</em>, and then her toes curled, and her head tipped back as he throttled her from behind, and then—</p><p>Professor Skywalker coughed and struggled upright. </p><p><em>No,</em> her mind screamed, all the many voices in chorus now, <em>no, no, he won’t ruin this too!</em> </p><p>She fought against Kylo’s grip and, for whatever reason, he loosened his hold just enough to allow her to lean down. Remembering the knife, she blindly swiped at the air in front of her. </p><p>A scream tore from her throat as she finally came in an explosive burst. Her knees shook, her vision doubled then tripled, and her heart seemed to take off like a rocket in her chest. Behind her, Kylo roared his release, dumping load after load of hot, sticky come in her cunt. She milked him greedily, moaning his name. The knife slipped from her fingers and clattered to the ground. </p><p>Kylo bit her earlobe and hissed, “You worthless whore. Coming on my cock like a filthy slut. So predictable.” </p><p>Rey ground herself against him until they both stopped coming. It seemed to take much longer than usual—maybe Kylo’s stamina far outweighed that of the other men she’d been with over the years. She didn’t know and didn’t care. Having his come inside her—being positively stuffed <em>full</em> of his cream—made her strangely euphoric. </p><p>She mewled as his mouth found its way to her neck. He bit her so many times she lost count. It was oddly methodical; he started at the top on the right side of her throat and continued down and around, marking every inch of her skin with faint puncture wounds and fresh bruises. She stretched against him, ignoring his warning growl, and smiled, pleased by his attention. </p><p>While he bit her neck, she let her gaze drift lazily across the ground. At the same instant she remembered her professor, she spotted a thick, gaping wound on his neck. It extended side to side and dripped blood; like a toothless smile, the wound seemed to yawn open. </p><p>The realization came far too slowly: <em>I did that. I slit his throat. That knife...I slit my professor’s throat with that knife.</em> </p><p>So he was dead, then. </p><p>Kylo was done biting, but he suckled on her neck like he couldn’t part himself from it. This irritated Rey, but she didn’t want his hand to return to her throat—the choking had been rather unpleasant in the end. She shifted her hips, come squelching between her thighs, and silently observed the corpse of Professor Luke Skywalker.</p><p>Dead in a back alley in the middle of a weeknight. How his colleagues would gossip and titter. Theories and conspiracies would abound—had he been a drug dealer? A drug addict? Had he hired prostitutes? What if he’d lured young girls into the dark shadows and had his way with them? Was he a pervert, or worse—a pedophile? The speculation would run rampant for weeks, and Rey only wished she could be there to watch his reputation unravel. </p><p>And carved in his chest, these strange words: <em>primum occiditis.</em> Rey had no idea what they meant—couldn’t actually remember carving them—but they seemed right. </p><p>Kylo hummed in the back of his throat, a vibration that seemed to travel through her too, and finally moved away from her neck. His pants were around his knees, and he gestured for her to pull them up. With a glare she didn’t really feel, Rey yanked his jeans over his hips and buttoned them. He smirked and caressed her cheek. Despite herself, Rey leaned into his touch. </p><p>“Very good,” he murmured, eyes dark and flat. “As expected, your initiation proved far too easy. This won’t be the first time they underestimate you.”</p><p><em>They? Initiation?</em> She frowned but didn’t pursue it. He’d been speaking nonsense all night. </p><p>Feeling oddly energized, she wondered how long it would take her to walk back home to her apartment. Tonight, she was invincible. Tonight, she could persuade Jannah and Rose to let her stay. If not through words, then perhaps by...other means.</p><p>Her eyes sought the bloody knife on the ground. But it was in Kylo’s hand now, and he twirled it once before tucking it into the folds of his jacket.</p><p>“Well,” she said, eyeing him. He really was a handsome man. Faintly sinister-looking, but damn hot. She scratched the back of her neck, feeling clear-headed for the first time in hours. “I wanna lie and say I’ll call you, but—“</p><p>Kylo reached out and pressed a finger to the center of her forehead. She blinked, and blinked again, as he spoke rapidly in that gibberish language, and then she was overcome with dizziness. Her knees buckled, and the ground rushed up at her.</p><p>He scooped her up in his arms, bridal-style, and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.</p><p>“Oh no, my love,” he crooned, nuzzling the top of her head. She stared blankly at the midnight sky. “Not this time. You’re coming with me.” He chuckled softly. “Troublesome human. You’ve had your fun here, but it’s time to return.”</p><p>Her mouth wanted to move. <em>Where are we going? What initiation?</em> But her vision dimmed some more and gradually faded to black. Kylo’s arms were strong and very warm; she didn’t mind him holding her, truthfully. </p><p>Kylo spoke a sharp word, and the air shimmered red in front of them. Then the world seemed to tilt on its axis as a door that hadn’t been there a second ago split open, revealing a desolate landscape and a rush of frigid air. Rey whimpered, and he shushed her gently.</p><p>“Don’t worry, love. You’ll come to appreciate us again. Give it time.”</p><p>When she tilted her head back to see his face, Kylo grinned a too-wide smile and gazed adoringly down at her through eyes red as flame. </p><p>“Welcome home, Rey.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>oof don’t look at me 😶</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>and yes indeedy that title's a <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GI06EqQVEuU">FOB</a> song, you caught me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><em>primum occiditis</em>: "first kill" in Latin</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong><a href="https://twitter.com/naboojakku/status/1308505072737886211">INCREDIBLE FANART</a> of demon!Kylo inspired by this fic~</strong>
</p><p>  <strong><br/><span class="u">OTHER WORKS</span><br/></strong></p><p>  <span class="u">Fluff</span></p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328586">Saving What We Love</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771213">#dirtytextchallenge</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307039">The Artist's Garden At Giverny (1900)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23701381">Steal My Heart (There Are No Returns)</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673103">Only By Night</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415190">Love Only Matters When We Bleed For It</a> (complete)</p><p>  <span class="u">Darkfics</span></p><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361551">if you can't live without me, why aren't you dead yet?</a> (WIP)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117876">drenched</a> (WIP)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609829">never bet the devil your head</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639642">slowly therefore surely</a> (oneshot--for now)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962308">Chasm</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810736">In Our Darkest Hour</a> (complete)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724003">Stifle</a> (oneshot)<br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568556">Aggressive Expansion</a> (complete)</p><p> </p><p>~~say hi! (or come yell at me)~~<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/naboojakku">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/naboojakku/?hl=en">Instagram</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>